Keep Your Wand to Yourself!
by EuphonicMelody
Summary: USxUK. Alfred is a lucky survivor of the deadly Cold War led by Lord Ivan, aka "he who must not be named". Arthur, Hogwart's top student, sees the newcomer as a rival and conspires to surpass him at all costs. Doesn't follow HP plot, pairs/summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Hate at First Sight

**Pairings: USxUK. veeery minor implied FrUK, PrUK, RussAmer, and SpainBelgium.** **Summary:** Alfred F. Jones was a lucky survivor of the deadly Cold War led by Lord Ivan, aka "he who must not be named". Etched on his forehead is a sickle-shaped scar, along with many other marks left on his back from the dark wizard's brutality. He is sent overseas from America to Britain, invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in order to better his magical capabilities. Deemed "the chosen one" due to withstanding Lord Ivan's attack, much is expected of Alfred...and he attains both friends and foe along the way. Arthur Kirkland, one of Hogwart's top students, sees the newcomer as a rival and conspires to surpass him at all costs. Though after being assigned to Alfred as a mentor, his plans take a turn for the worst as the two begin to develop unexpected feelings for each other...

_This was a literate RP I did with oresamanoawesome that I edited to make into a collab fic :)_ _I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters~_

Over an ocean, the Atlantic to be precise. Over a locomotion that came from a dream and some how out of nowhere. Over some more bodies of water on a small boat this time, toward some mountains and a new home, and here we have it; the distinguished halls of "Hogwarts." They were far from hollowed as kids clad in black ran a muck, five minutes later they vanished.

Alfred F. Jones, an American young man gave the musky place a whiff before continuing down the hall with the one they call Sadiq. A large, burly man with a slight beard and a mask for whatever reason. The boy shoved his hands in his jean pockets and trudged onwards, head held high and proud, as they entered the 'dining hall' as Sadiq liked to call it. A hall with children as walls passed him by after he strolled by a large … Was it a Phoenix? To Alfred, it looked like an eagle at first glance. He might need to get his glasses checked, that, or he missed home. The next few moments felt like a blur.

Meeting the Head Master happened before someone sat him in a chair and shoved a dusty, old hat on his head. "What is..—?"

"Quiet. I'm sorting." Was what Alfred heard. A gruff voice coming from above, but who in the right mind would sort someone with a hat? "A powerful, cocky soul. Light-hearted, a little rebellious—"

"Hey!"

"I'm still sorting. You remind me of a lion. Strong willed, adventurous… No other place is more perfect for you than Gryffindor!" The voice exclaimed and the hat was removed. That was that, clothes were handed to Alfred, a key to his new dorm – it looked rather rusted and old – and some explanations were shoved at him before he was shoved off the stage. Back with his favorite guy, Sadiq.

"It's dinner time. Are you hungry, Alfred?" Asked the tanned man in a gruff sort of 'I'm the manliest one here' kind of voice.

"Heh, starving." As one would think, a flight from the states to England would ware someone down but not Alfred. He was the type to not complain about jet-lag or lack of sleep. "… That food is… for the students?" Alfred asked bewildered, wondering if it was some… British National holiday to deserve such a meal; but Sadiq already left.

Cheek in palm, emerald eyes peered around the room. Arthur sighed, wondering how long this entire sorting hat ceremony would take. He took a bite out of a nearby crumpet, expression mixed with boredom and impatience. His eyes followed students who just entered the room, professors taking their seats, the Headmaster at the center of attention handling the sorting hat...

Though he was rather intrigued by the sandy blond who had recently stepped down from the mess hall's center. 'Gryffindor, eh? Hmph.' That sickle-shaped scar slightly concealed by his bangs gave it away; he was the 'newcomer'. The so-called rumored "chosen one", who had supposedly survived the cold war against...He-who-must-not-be-named. Those who dared utter the name 'Ivan' were looked upon with shock. Some say the very murmur of it would summon a ghastly _'kolkolkol'_ to echo in the shadows...

"Tch. This year should be quite fascinating." A smirk crossed his lips.

"Yeah, it's just for us!~" Chimed a brunette next to him. He had a Spaniard's accent, a friendly smile and lively green eyes. "My name's Antonio. And you are...?"

"Well damn!" Alfred exclaimed before taking the seat open next to the green-eyed boy. "The name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones!" He introduced with his chin raised high and a thumb jab to his chest. The American then noticed the girl in front of them, giggling and gave her a flirtatious grin, resting his chin in his palm. "Is something funny, hun?"

"Huhu~" She gave another giggle before introducing herself as, "I'm Belle. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm with Antonio." She had the most soothing Belgian accent, by the sound of it.

"Ooh, y'all are –?"

"No, no, no. We're not together!" She seemed flustered, "We are just good friends!" Her cheeked flushed cutely as she looked at her plate of food.

"S'alright, Belle. I'm only teasin'." Alfred grinned. The decadent dishes and mass proportion of succulent meat and cheeses made him drool. The plate in front of him was empty but not for long as he took a bit of everything that was in front of him. "Ha! It's like Thanksgiving all over again!" Which reminded him further of the States.

Antonio chuckled, not quite understanding what he meant by this 'thanksgiving', but helped himself to some tasty morsels anyhow. "By the way, we're in the Gryffindor house too, so we'll probably be seeing each other around. Heh, there's a chance we could even be roommates." He sunk his teeth into a juicy, ripe, scarlet-red tomato; treating it as if it were an apple. The Spaniard was cautious not to spill it'd contents. "Mnn, delicioso!"

Arthur sneered as he saw the socializing with the chosen one unfold. Judging by the way the young man carried himself, with his chin held high, making that girl blush, he seemed a bit too cocky for his liking. Though truthfully, he should have been accustomed to that by now, after hanging around Gilbert long enough.

Gilbert sat across from the powerful wizard that was Arthur and heard his commentaries as his eyes were elsewhere. The Slytherin house's table was filled with chattering but he could still hear the snarl in his voice. But soon thereafter he heard a smirk and saw it play at his lips. "Yo, Arthur. What's that look for?"

"Just look at him. The bastard... flaunting like he owns the place." Well, he'd show him who's the alpha wizard around here...soon enough.

"That would be utterly awesome!" Alfred pumped his fist up with a wide grin. "What does Gryffindor mean? And why is everyone color coded?" He had noticed the gold and red colors belonged to his 'team' as green and silver sat across from his table. But before he knew it, his cerulean eyes had caught a pair of emerald eyes that reminded him greatly of a serpent. He flashed him a cheeky, almost smirk-like, grin.

"He's looking straight at me..." Arthur shot back a spiteful scowl, eyes narrowed as he tore his gaze from the others. "Hmph. Git." Gathering his belongings, he got up, Gilbert following not too far behind.

"Oh, that's just how each house is represented." The Belgian replied. "Not only are we color coded, but we have mascots too. Ours is the lion, Slytherin is the snake, Hufflepuff is a badger, and Ravenclaw's is...well, a raven."

Their conversation was interrupted when Roderich spoke up once again. "Everyone had been sorted. Please locate your dorms accordingly and accommodate yourselves. Your schedules, class requirements and such are written on parchment neatly folded within your robes. Get some rest." With that said, he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving a violet mist in his absence.

"So the green ones are the snakes, huh?" Alfred planted that within his memory. "Thanks!" He replied with an excitable grin. The American took the robes that belonged to him, key in pocket and descended the halls with his group, not exactly knowing where to go but thankfully Antonio and Belle traveled with him.

o0o0o0o

"These stairs are whack, yo…" Alfred whispered in surprise and he cast his eyes up ward to plenty of shifting staircases. It almost reminded him of that painter M. C. Usher as his party stepped onto a platform and waited a couple of seconds. The step beneath his feet rumbled and he felt it jerk slightly before the stairs raised higher and shifted to the left at a painting of a rather portly woman in a pink silk dress, right next to … a transparent person.

"Good evening, Gryffindors! It's nice to see you all today and some new faces as well!" Alfred blinked, the person spoke as well.

A student at the front of the group bowed his head respectfully and offered a "Good evening to you as well, Nearly-Headless Nick!" Nearly headless. Why did that kid call him nearly headless? Before Alfred knew it, the person attempted to tip his hat but took most of his head with him. At that, the sandy blonde boy nearly fainted while the other students chuckled as if it were an ongoing joke they hold.

Belle couldn't help but notice the new Gryffindor next to her had paled a good amount at the sight of Nearly-Headless Nick and took his hand in a motherly style with both of her hands. "Alfred, are you alright? You're white as a ghost and kind of clammy."

At the mention of ghost the boy trembled, eyes wide. "G-g-ghost?" He stuttered.

Belle felt slight sympathy for the American but let his hand go as soon as the fat-woman opened the doors to the Gryffindor common room. She place a hand on his back and guided him forward, past Nearly-Headless Nick who smiled at both of them – while Alfred stumbled – and into the warm room with a fireplace that was connected to the Floor Network, couches, a couple of torches making the area glow with comfort.

Alfred and Antonio parted with Belle who descended her own staircase as they went up to the boys' dormitory.

Antonio remembered, "By the way, Alfred. The pass word you whisper to the large lady is 'Lexicon'. Occasionally the password changes if someone of a different house finds out so keep it to yourself."

Alfred nodded. "Hm. What room does your paper say?" The Spaniard replied with 4525 and he smiled wide as that was the room number he had gotten. "Haha! Awesome, we're rooming together!"

o0o0o0o0o

"Tch, why are you thinking about the new kid anyway? I bet he's nothing special. He walks like an American which is always annoying but it's nothing to lose your head over. Forget about him." Gilbert offered to his friend, Arthur.

"Oui, Arthur, you're quite tense. Anything I can do to relieve your tension?" Francis smirked as his hand found the British boy's bottom and gave it a firm but sensual stroke.

"Nothing special? Are you blind?" Arthur gave him a small smack upside the head. "He's the 'chosen one'; who survived the cold war with he-who-must-not-be-named! Someone who's able to surpass something so powerful...hmph. No matter. He better not be expecting higher treatment from anyone, that's certain." Though a yelp and another smack, this time much more abrasive, was delivered toward the perverted Frenchman. "Keep your hands to yourself, wanker!" Arthur huffed irritably, shoving his way past the two. He spoke the password to enter their dorms, the other two following not so far behind.

o0o0o0o0o

The first day of class and Alfred couldn't keep his breakfast in. It was the fact that magic was strange and he had a greater love for superpowers and zombies, things that could happen with science, but not unicorns or potions. This made Alfred crave America all the more. Classes were boring and filled with nonsense, the teachers seemed lively enough but now it was time for a mixed potions class with those that called themselves "Slytherin" and a teacher named Professor Ludwig.

Upon entering the dusty, dim lit classroom, he noticed the split in seats. Once side graced with the tinge of green and the other side of red and gold. A very angry seeming teacher stood in the middle front of the room; he was slightly bent forward with a hand resting on the table as he eyed each and every student. Until his eyes became locked with Alfred's. Now, he wasn't the type to 'read atmospheres' or anything but he did notice a slight twitch in his eye. Alfred wondered what that was about but his thoughts were cut short as his shoulder had collided with someone else's. "Agh, damn. You alright?"

Stumbling back a bit, Arthur shot him a distasteful glance. "Watch it, Jones." He spat, brushing past him to take his seat. He met up with Gilbert and Francis, who were already seated in the second row on their side of the room.

"… Well fuck you too, Brit." Alfred shot back under his breath but loud enough before the Slytherin student could slip way.

The albino Slytherin student was randomly flipping through pages in his textbook, as if looking for something to catch his interest. The blonde next to him leaned over and whispered. "Hey, do you think they have love potions in there?~ Perhaps we can use one to soften up a certain someone, non?"

"fff. I don't think he'd like that. Dontcha remember what happened last time? Besides, I know I don't need some potion to get a chick to like me. Who wouldn't love the awesome me? Kesese~"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you two. And in case you didn't notice, Fancis, I'm within earshot. I can hear you!" He opened his own textbook, awaiting their professor's instructions.

Alfred kept walking to his seat with a now sour look on his face. Said look changed within seconds upon arriving where Belle and Antonio sat into a spectacular beaming grin. "What's up guys?"

Antonio simply grinned in return. "Hey! You disappeared at breakfast, so I lost sight of ya. I'm surprised you weren't late."

"Eeeeh, I wasn't feeling up to breakfast this morning. I was trying to find most of my classes. This place is pretty big." Alfred replied, taking a seat next to Antonio.

"Yes, you should be careful about tardies. Professor Ludwig is rather strict with attendance...and pretty much everything in his classroom. He can be kinda scary sometimes.." Belle chuckled nervously.

"Tch, how scary can this guy be?" Alfred replied cockily, placing his chin in his hand.

"Listen, children. This is your potions class and I am your professor for the remainder of the year. You shall address me as Professor Ludwig and nothing less. In this classroom, I am not one to even think about tolerating ill-behaved brats. You all will be respectful of your professor /and/ to each other. Do I make myself clear?" Ludwig went on in a gruffer tone than Sadiq had, claiming instant silence and respect and the class gave a mere nod to try and not speak out of bounds. "… Good." The large German gave a brisk glance over all the students, intimidating but effective.

Alfred raised a brow. This is what his teacher was like? Great.

"Alright. We are going to get straight into lesson. In the textbooks in front of you, you must turn to page 24. That is where our class starts. No talking unless spoken to." Ludwig's eyes traveled to Francis, "You, Francis. Read the section about medicinal herbs used in witchery of the 1400s."

o0o0o0o

A month or two passed and Alfred found himself struggling every day with every one of his teachers. He was born into wizardry with both his mother and father but he didn't feel fervent for it. Sporadically he'd play it off as a joke, which got some of his teachers angry, but other times he would completely bomb a test or, rather literally, a potion. As the days went, that incredulous kid with the snake-green eyes gave him warning looks, sneers, and hostile bumps when they passed one another in the hall. To put it frankly, "Hogwarts sucks," Alfred reminded himself every night before going to bed.

One day, he had accidentally turned his seemingly broken wand into a goldfish, in some mystical way, and it took the rest of the class period for Ludwig to turn it back. That was of course the day he was called by said professor into his office. Professor Yao, his defense against the dark arts teacher, and Professor Roderich, from his 'chanting' class, were there as well.

"Listen, Alfred, you're struggling in most, if not all, of your classes… It's worrying all of us. Is there anything we should know about?" Professor Roderich was the first to speak.

"No, sir… I guess I'm just not used to all of this yet." Alfred replied, looking down at his hands. He did not want to be here but what else could be done?

"Mr. Jones. None of our students before have ever been as slow as you have," That was reassuring, "But it seems as if you need more studying in your day, weekends too, to pick up your slack." Thanks, Professor Ludwig, "So. We are assigning you a tutor. Someone who has been at the top of his class since he began here. Arthur, step out and introduce yourself." Ludwig ordered.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alfred Jones." A smug smirk crossed his features, eyes gleaming with mischief. In truth, he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to spend 'quality time' with this cocky student he considered a rival; not in the academic sense, but status-wise. Though at least there was something he was better at than Alfred, and having to show him that was a good way to rub it in his face.

"From now on, you will study with , a minimum of three hours after class. No excuses. Until your grades improve, this is a must." Ludwig confirmed sternly. "You will begin tomorrow, so start getting to know each other. You've got alot of work ahead of you, ."

With that said, he dismissed them both.

Out in the hall, Arthur walked alongside Alfred, though kept a certain distance. He kept his nose in the air as much as Alfred confidently walked with his chin up, though there was more of a snooty vibe to him, down to his sardonic tone of voice. An amused chuckle escaped him. "How ironic. I would expect someone as legendary as you to harbor some talent. It's quite disappointing."

"Aww but I'm kinda bummed. We get to spend only three hours? How about we make it fun? Sleep over study nights while our hips are sewn together with a needle and thick black thread." Alfred walked slightly ahead of Arthur, showing him he wasn't affected by his carriage of dominance at all. "And hey, maybe in the end we can be the best of friends. Whaddya say, Artie?"

"Tch." The Brit scoffed, a little irritated at his fellow classmate's newfound 'enthusiasm'. "Not on your life, Jones. And don't call me that. I'm not amused by ridiculous pet names." As cocky as this kid was, Arthur was bent on putting him in his place.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutor and Apprentice

He kept his distance, gripping his wand as they reached their destination. Professor Ludwig had assigned them a specific room that would benefit their studies, and so that they can go on uninterrupted. Although he was warned about unexpected visits to see Alfred's progress, to make sure Arthur's teaching methods were effective. Though Arthur wasn't going to tell him that; the last thing he needed was the Gryffindor student purposely acting up when a Professor came around, just to get him in trouble.

Minutes after arriving to the classroom, Alfred couldn't be less animated about the whole ordeal. It seemed as if Arthur took a less liking in the circumstances. What in blazes was he talking about anyway? Herbal concoctions, flying on a broom, gnomes, it was all the same to Alfred.

"Wait. What about flying? We can fly?" The American always thought that was an old wife's tale with a witch flying past the moon on a broom. "That's the coolest!" Exclaimed the now over ecstatic Alfred. "Will I be able to fly?" He was hanging of the edge of his seat, staring at Arthur with large, childlike eyes. This brought him back to his kid days where every day was a role play of superheroes and super villains in the backyard. If he could give anything, it would be the experience of flying. "Oh Arthur! Are we going to fly?" He rambled on.

Arthur couldn't help but feel his eyebrow twitch, for the other's ramblings irked him to no end. Not only was he cocky, he was one very distracted individual. "For the fifth time, we don't actually fly /ourselves/. We fly /on brooms/. You have to learn to control the broom so that you don't skyrocket all over the place like a Mexican jumping bean." Quite honestly, Alfred looked perfectly capable of doing so without the help of a rabid broom. "Do you even have one? I can't teach you if you don't." He put bluntly. "Either way, that's for another time. Right now, focus on this spell. I'll demonstrate one more time." With a wave of his wand, he pointed to a nearby textbook and commanded: "Wingardium leviosa!" Said object was immediately suspended into the air, and stayed afloat at his eye-level. "...Now you try."

Alfred made a bitch-face and rolled his eyes. With his spirits down, he raised his wand and gave his wrist a flick repeating the words "Wingardium leviosa!" But such a spell shouldn't be controlled with a jab as the text book went flying and smacked right against the green eyed Slytherin's head. "So where do I get a broom?" Alfred asked, still advent on the topic of flying.

"ARG!" Arthur held his nose, doubling over in pain from the impact. "Y-you...GIT! Watch where you bloody AIM!" He could feel a light trickle of blood on his fingers, causing him to curse under his breath. "... Episkey.." Arthur muttered, relieving himself a bit of the pain. Though he hissed shortly after he felt a small burning sensation. "Jones, focus. I won't ask you again. We still have about an hour to go, and we can talk about flying _later_."

"But I did the spell!" Alfred huffed, pouted, and sat back in his chair with his arms folded. "And nothing got turned into a fish this time."

"You didn't do it right! What, do you want a biscuit for screwing up?" He barked, though flinching after a couple more moments from the shift of a hot sensation to cold.

"...Biscuit? Hey, I'm not a dog, y'know!" The sandy blond retorted, somewhat insulted.

Arthur simply sighed. "It's not-here, we call them-oh, nevermind!"

At that moment, Ludwig had stepped in with a stern, brisk walk with his head held high and his hands behind his back. "How is the lesson coming along?" He more or less demanded, standing next to Alfred, seeing the book and the blood on the floor. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

A low growl escaped him just before Ludwig entered the room. "...I'm trying, professor. But he won't listen to me. I was just assaulted with this book due to his incompetence with a simple levitation spell!" His eyes narrowed at the sandy blond.

"Is this true, Alfred?" Ludwig asked the American who was rather surprised by his appearance.

"I… It might be." Alfred looked down with a sigh. Ludwig gave him a thick pat on the shoulder which wretched him forward slightly before squeezing his large fingers around it.

"Shape up, Alfred Jones. I don't want to have to have you expelled." Lies. He totally wanted Alfred out of Hogwarts. The American kept his cool and gave a nod. He left with another pat that frankly rammed Alfred's chest into the table. This left Alfred thinking of going back to America again, away from wizards, witches, ghosts, and Hogwarts in general.

"Tch… Old brute…" Alfred muttered under his breath.

"You heard the professor. Now do as I say. Lift your wand and try again." To be honest, having the brat expelled didn't sound like a bad idea. If that were to happen, he'd have Alfred out of his hair, and their rivalry would be diminished. However, he had no choice but to mentor him because part of his grades depended on it...he had to admit, it was an inconvenient burden. "Come now, Jones. Surely you don't perceive to be _that_ much of a failure, do you?" Arthur jeered.

"How can I be a failure when_ I'm_ the chosen one?" Alfred retorted, and quite honestly, that failure comment did bring out his ugly side. "You want to see magic? Wingardium leviosa!" Alfred pointed his wand at the green-eyed snake and shot him back a couple feet until his back hit a wall; Alfred kept him there. "Don't call me a failure." He growled, holding the spell for a few seconds longer until he knew that Arthur had seen the serious expression he wore.

His eyes widened slightly as he was thrust against the rugged bricks, taken aback by the other's sudden outburst. Well, at least it seems he got the spell...but kept using it to throw objects rather than simply lift them. As Arthur was released, he fell in a crouching position before stumbling to stand. The Brit's expression was slightly flabbergasted, despite his attempts to regain his composure.

"...If you don't want to be called as such, clean up your act." He chose his words carefully through gritted teeth, dusting himself off. "Instead of flaunting around like some kind of 'Hero', sharpen your skills. Incarcerous!" Arthur shouted, casting a spell straight at Alfred. The other blond was automatically bound to his chair with ropes generated from thin air. Marching over to where he sat, the Slytherin student slammed his palms on the table and looked him dead in the eye. He was observant, peering past the sandy locks that concealed that sickle-shaped scar. "...you may be the chosen one, but that doesn't grant you the divine right to pass your classes with flying colors. Make yourself aware of that."

"Fine then." Alfred glared back. "Teach me something." The ropes binding him were strong and gave him burns whenever he moved yet he didn't flinch or break eye contact.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Alfred found himself slightly bored as he had nearly forgotten the incident. He would pay attention whenever Arthur made a move to perform a spell but lost interest soon after he started talking about the history of each spell he taught. At that, Alfred became dazed as he would seem attentive at first but would smile at small things like Arthur's unstoppable eyebrows and his messy blonde hair. He had a strange proper air about him but at the same time he looked like a silly individual if provoked.

At one point, Arthur noticed Alfred spacing out and snapped his fingers. "Jones...Jones! Did you hear what I just said?" Arms crossed, he huffed before glancing at the clock. "No matter...we're done for today." ..LIFE. Arthur thanked Merlin's beard it was over. "We'll continue this tomorrow. And if you prove to me you're capable of casting a few spells and studying efficiently...I might show you how to use a broom. It's your responsibility to obtain one." Collecting his books and belongings, he shoved them into a messenger back and slung it over his shoulder.

Alfred sighed before gathering his belongings and heading out minutes after Arthur had. What a disgusting individual that Brit was. A certain snake; cold blooded with venomous sarcasm lacing his forked tongue. 'I mean he's handsome for a snake but a snake none the less.' Arthur, no matter how cliché, reminded Alfred of a rose. He was appealing but his lies were filled with unpleasantness. Alfred headed up to his empty room, his mates might have been out and about, but Alfred needed some time with his 'owl', Ace. Ace nuzzled up to him, against his cheek, and asked in his own way to be scratched on his white neck. Bald eagles aren't always this affectionate.

Arthur let out a long sigh as he entered his previously assigned dorm. He didn't even bother greeting his former roommates as he carelessly tossed his bag on the bed, kicked off his shoes and sat down. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Brit mumbled incoherently under his breath. Gilbert and Francis were quick to notice Arthur's displeased demeanor.

"Mon cher, is something ze matter?~" The Frenchman cooed with curiosity, strolling his way over to the other blond's bed.

Arthur kept his gaze cast to the floor, massaging his temples. "Bloody hell...I don't know how I'm going to tolerate these excruciatingly long tutoring sessions with that pompous git." Granted, after only one day they were already at each other's throats with hollow threats. He was beginning to feel stressed from the annoyance of it all.

"You seem tense. Perhaps I can help allow you to relax, non?~..." Francis snaked his hands up Arthur's back, thumbs grazing stiff shoulder blades hidden under his gray uniform sweater.

Gilbert simply watched in amusement, already predicting what was to come. "Three...two..."

_**THWACK**_

"O-ow! I-I was only trying to help! You are so cruel!" Francis wailed, withdrawing his hands from the wrath of his roommate's thick textbook.

"Kesese~"

"You can _help_ by keeping your wanking mits off me! For cripes sake, when are you going to learn?" That frog was too persistent for Arthur's liking.

Francis sat, pressed against the Brit while weaving his fingers though his hair. "Is there anything we can do to help you, mon ami?" He asked while noticing his German friend Gilbert nodding vigorously.

"Yeah! You want us to whack this kid?" Gilbert exclaimed rather than asked.

"No, no, no. That's far too extreme." Francis replied and rubbed his scratchy chin.

Arthur rolled his eyes in slight defeat, though easing up a bit as his hair was fondled. "Hmm...perhaps there is something you can do. Maybe not now, but for future reference...we'll see how the next couple sessions come along." A small smirk tugged at his lips before he gathered his belongings and proceeded to leave to his private quarters. "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow."


End file.
